


The Legacy of Darth Terranis - An Unholy Jedi

by alinbussu



Series: The Legacy of Darth Terranis [2]
Category: ARMA (Video Games), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alinbussu/pseuds/alinbussu
Summary: A few months have passed. I guess I just lost the interest to write but I still got something here. I decided to do a time jump of about a year since the Second Battle of Umbarra. This would set the current time during the bombing of the Jedi Temple but in this universe it goes a bit differently. This is going to have a few parts...
Series: The Legacy of Darth Terranis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556974
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A few months have passed. I guess I just lost the interest to write but I still got something here. I decided to do a time jump of about a year since the Second Battle of Umbarra. This would set the current time during the bombing of the Jedi Temple but in this universe it goes a bit differently. This is going to have a few parts...

**_ The Legacy of Darth Terranis – An Unholy Jedi  _ **

The Jedi Temple, a holy place for the order that built it: the Jedi. It was a safe haven for their kin, the temple standing tall for a thousand years. Ever since the Sacking of Coruscant the temple hadn’t been touched by war. That was about to change soon. Unknown to the Jedi was the fact that a maintenance crew member working in one of the hangers of the temple was turned into a remote explosive.

A hooded figure stood on the roof of the Covert Operations Command or more commonly known as Camp Tempest, the base of the Combat Technology Research Group or CTRG for short. The cloaked figure had something in its hands, a detonator of sorts. It presses it and it was shortly followed by a giant explosion on the left side of the temple. The figure stares at the temple for a few more seconds before it heads down into the base. Soon after alarms start blaring across the base. The sounds of boots pounding the metal floors could be heard. It brushed past three officers that were rushing up the stairs to see what had just happened. As the figure was about to go down one more floor from the eight to the seventh floor the detonator was ripped from her hand and flew back into the palm of a really pissed off green skinned female Twi’lek dressed in a military uniform with a grey and black dazzled camouflage pattern. That Twi’lek was General Hera Syndulla, the commanding officer of the Combat Technology Research Group and Sith apprentice to the infamous Darth Sidious also known as Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine.

“Take off that damn cloak and come into my office.” Hera said

The perpetrator of the temple bombing removed the cloak revealing the face of Barris Offee, a Jedi that had fallen from the light during the Second Battle of Umbara. Since Umbara she had been Hera’s first secret apprentice.

“Do you know how much trouble you just caused? “ asked Hera as she walked behind her desk.

Barris stood silent in the front of the desk, attempting not to make eye contact.

“Silence doesn’t help you here, what you have done might have just jeopardized my master’s plans. “ she continued. Barris still remained silent. Hera sighed. “Leave the detonator here and do not come back until the investigation is complete. “

“Master, I-“ said Barris

“Just leave.”

**Jedi High Council Chambers, Coruscant**

**2 hours after the bombing**

The Jedi High Council was the true leading body of the Jedi Order, its members being the most powerful Jedi in the order. The head of the High Council was Grand Master Yoda. Due to the fact that most Council members were off on military campaigns throughout the galaxy and only three out of the twelve were present. The four stood in their respective chair. Grand Master Yoda was the first to speak on the matter.

“Troubling this is. Died today many people have.”

“We must find the perpetrator of this attack at once. We need to launch an investigation into the matter.” Said Master Windu

“Indeed, we must. Spoken with Chancellor Palpatine I have, clones among the fallen are. Sending an investigator as well he is.”

“We can’t show weakness, we will begin our own investigation in tandem with the military’s.” said Windu

“Who should we appoint as the investigator?” asked Master Ti

“I believe Padawan Tano would be suitable, after all she was Skywalker’s apprentice. She could handle herself.” Said Master Kenobi

“That would mean pulling her off the investigation on Skywalker’s disappearance, that might affect her negatively.” Said master Ti

“That investigation has gone on for months, we have wasted too many resources on trying to find him, we simply must accept the fact that he either does not want to be found or he is dead. She will have to move on.”

“I must agree with Master Windu here, Tano must move past the disappearance of her master.” Said Master Kenobi

“Decided it is then. Master Ti inform Padawan Tano of her new assignment. Clouding our vision, the dark side is. To the bottom of this, we must get. May the Force be with us.”

Following the Council meeting, Master Shaak Ti went down to the dorms of Padawan Ahsoka Tano to inform her of the recent developments and to say she was pissed was an understatement.

“How can you pull me off the search?! I know I’m getting close to finding Anakin!” yelled Ahsoka

“The Council has decided otherwise, you’ll be investigating the bombing and after that is done, you’ll be moved to the agricultural corps.” Said Master Ti

The news of her being assigned to the agricultural corps of the Jedi Order antagonized her even more. Not being assigned to front line combat would drive her crazy and not to even mention the fact that she’d need to talk to force sensitive plants all day long.

“I’ll do the damn investigation but Master please don’t assign me to the agri corps, I’m not made for that!” pleaded Ahsoka

“I’m sorry Ahsoka, the council has already decided.”

In a sigh of defeat Ahsoka brushed past Master Ti and headed towards the bombed hangar within the Temple.

Walking the tall corridors of the Jedi Temple Ahsoka began having thoughts, dark thoughts about what she would do to the perpetrator of the attack. Ever since the disappearance of her master, Anakin Skywalker, she had become more closed, more ill-tempered, she stopped sparring with her friend Barris Offee and just stop being herself overall. She alienated most of her friends during the investigation that she led along with her only remaining friend, the twi’lek General Hera Syndulla. Hera had been with her ever since the disappearance of her master, in some way trying to fill the gap that Anakin left, appearing to her as a mother figure, something that Ahsoka needed in those harsh times.

Entering the destroyed hangar, she saw a much-needed familiar figure. The investigator that Tarkin appointed was General Syndulla.

“Good to see you Ahsoka, you must be the investigator that the Council appointed.”

“That’s me alright…” said Ahsoka

Hera noticed something was off with Ahsoka. “Is there something wrong?”

“It’s nothing, I’m just tired.”

“You’re a bad liar Ahsoka.”

“I’m thinking about leaving the Order, they just told me they’re sending me to the Agricultural Corps.”

“That’s terrible news. You know my offer is still open, I’m still looking to get some force sensitives into the CTRG.”

“You could get in trouble for that, it’s against Jedi regulations.”

“Ugh, do I look like a person that would care about “Jedi Regulations”. I lead a black operations group; we torture people every day; Jedi Regulations are the last things I care about.”

“How can you keep your consciousness clear with all that pain and suffering that you allow to be caused?” asked Ahsoka

“I don’t cause that pain and suffering; they bring it upon themselves if they somehow end up in the hands of the CTRG.”

“Will the person responsible for this attack end up in your hands?”

“Damn sure he will end up in _my_ hands, not the CTRG. This terrorist killed innocents, he won’t get away, I can promise you that much.”

“That’s good to know but still can’t understand who would attack such a holy place…”

“You know… it was probably a Jedi. No way a normal maintenance worker was able to pull it off.”

“Then why would a Jedi attack his own home?”

“Must be a turncoat, someone disgruntled with the Jedi… Any ideas?” asked Hera

“No… not really.”

“I’ve been looking at this blown up hangar for the last hour and I simply can’t find where the bomb even detonated from. We’ll need to find the source of the explosion before we even try writing a report about the bombing.”

“Let’s get looking then.”

Within two hours they wiped the hangar clear, nothing of notice could be found. When they were about to give up Ahsoka spotted an arm dangling from a destroyed LAAT. Using a holographic analyzer, she found something odd, she found an abundance of explosive nanobots in its veins.

“These must have been remotely detonated; we can definitely track them back to the detonator… Hold on… There we go! I’ve got a signal and it’s quite strong, it must be coming from within the temple!” said Ahsoka

“Lead the way, I’ll call for backup.” Said Hera. “Specter Home to Camp Tempest, Specter Home to Camp Tempest, send immediate backup. We might have a lead on the Jedi Temple bomber, it is believed to be a Jedi, over!”

The commlink keyed on shortly after. _“This is Camp Tempest, Specter Home be advised, QRF is inbound, five mikes out.”_

“Copy that Camp Tempest, Specter Home out.”

The squad of nine CTRG operatives armed with lightsaber resistant electrostaffs, net launchers that would incapacitate a person with a jolt of electricity and even the ol’ reliable bean bag forty-millimeter grenade launchers. All nine along with General Syndulla were marching among the tall halls of the Jedi Temple, drawing eyes from everyone around them. While on the way to the dormitory section of the temple she received a holocall from Admiral Tarkin.

_“It has come to my attention that you scrambled your anti-Jedi team to the temple. Have you found the perpetrator? Is it a Jedi?”_

“From everything I’ve reviewed there is reason to believe that a Jedi is responsible. We are going to the dorms where the signal of the remote detonator is emanating from.”

_“If it is a Jedi do not let the Order take him. Bring him to your base… for enhanced interrogation.”_

“No worries Tarkin, the perpetrator won’t escape.” Said Hera as she closed the holocom.

Reaching the dorms Hera and the CTRG team began scanning each dorm until they reached Ahsoka’s. Hera doublechecked but the signal was coming from her dorm but that was impossible, the detonator was back at Camp Tempest unless…

_“That little vermin…”_

All evidence pointed to Ahsoka being the perpetrator, Barris must’ve planted the real detonator in her dorms. There nothing Hera could have done at that time, Ahsoka must be apprehended. As she entered the dorm Ahsoka showed up, probably because she got lost running through the temple. It was something she wished she never had to do, slowly unholstering her M1911 and signaling to the rest of her men to ready their weapons.

“I know this is going to be hard for you to understand but I’ll need you to surrender to us.” Said Hera

“Wh-what?”

“Just drop your lightsabers on the ground and come towards me slowly.” Said Hera as she walked slowly towards Ahsoka.

With both of her escapes closed as two operatives were coming from her back and the rest plus Hera coming from her front. Ahsoka slowly reached for her lightsabers and when the four operatives lit their electrostaffs she proceeded to do the same with her lightsabers. She began to look around frantically for an escape but nothing would show itself. There was just one way out, getting rid of the two soldiers behind her.

“I thought you’re my friend!” yelled Ahsoka

Hera continued to slowly approach her; gun now aimed center mass. “Don’t do anything stupid Ahsoka, we may be good friends but if you hurt or kill any of my men, you’ll never see the light of day again.”

“You’re just like everybody else!” yelled Ahsoka as she released a tremendous force wave and throwing everybody off of their feet. Her anger spiked to dangerous levels in that moment and it took her a few seconds to regain her bearings. By then Hera was already getting up. Seeing that Ahsoka immediately ran out of the dorms and headed towards the temple exit. Within a few minutes she was already seeing the exit and looking behind her she saw Hera wielding a lit electro staff running after her along with the rest of the CTRG team. Ahsoka kept increasing the distance between her and the CTRG using her force powers and by the time she ran out of the Temple Hera and her men lost track of her.

“Goddammit Ahsoka… why did you have to run?” said Hera. Standing at the entrance of the Temple Hera brought out her commlink. “This Specter Home to all CTRG callsigns on this net, Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano is the temple bomber. She has fled from the temple and most likely heading towards the lower levels of Coruscant. A warrant for her arrest will be issued. She is armed and dangerous, if she is to be found contact me immediately. Specter Home out.”

Shortly after putting the arrest warrant out on Ahsoka Hera’s holocom keyed on again an it was Tarkin.

“Yes Tarkin.”

_“It seems that the Jedi has escaped.”_

“It’s just temporary, I have all of my units looking for her, not to even mention the two million credit bounty that got issued along with the warrant. She won’t get far.”

_“I sure hope that, it would not look good if this Jedi causes more harm just because you weren’t vigi-“_

Hera had enough of Tarkin’s ego for now. Both Tarkin and Hera have been fighting for Palpatine’s favor and so far, Hera’s been winning it, for obvious reasons but Tarkin did have a plan. If he would’ve captured Ahsoka dead or alive, to him it didn’t matter, he thought that he would win Palpatine’s favor. Firstly, he was wrong, Palpatine never took him out of his inner circle but he was the only one in the inner circle to which Palpatine never revealed his true identity and secondly, he was about to get into some real trouble for trying to capture Ahsoka as Hera had different plans for her.

The hunt was now on.

**Safe House Omega, North American Sector, Earth**

**1300 hours**

Three people sat around an old wooden table, old enemies coming together in hope of forming an alliance against a common enemy. These people were four-star general Daniel Armstrong, chief of staff of the Federation Army, retired general Adam Schmidt, the person that created the CTRG and Aiden Syndulla, a Jedi that left the order and mother of Sabine and Hera Syndulla. They were planning for something, a second assassination, a way to take their planet back. After the CTRG left Earth and headed for Coruscant the entire Chiefs of Staff of the Federation Army, which were basically leading Earth at that point already began rolling back Hera’s reforms and regulations. They were able to do such drastic changes to the political system of Earth due to the fact that they managed to get the only person that could raise awareness to the twi’lek general onto their side. Until this “unofficial” meeting the two sides, the FIA were fighting for change in the European region meanwhile most of the reforms of the Chiefs of Staff were affecting the American region. On that day they would unite their forces.

Around January 2034 there was a project commissioned to create offensive weapons in space. The plan was for a dozen stations to be put in LEO armed with twenty-four nuclear missiles each with the wield of 10-15 megatons. The project had just been completed and became operational a week before this meeting took place. The plan had already been set in motion, by the end of the week a message will be sent via the holocom to the CTRG headquarters on Coruscant. The holomessage would contain a speech recited by General Armstrong and would have all of the Chiefs of Staff and FIA leadership present in the background. That would be a speech that would declare their secession from the Republic and the denunciation of the twi’lek dictator.

“How do we know that the nukes are actually going to damage the Venator, it does have shields, extremely powerful at that.” Said Aiden

“We don’t, we just hope they will be enough to incapacitate the ship.” Said Armstrong

“Why do you want to just incapacitate it?” asked Aiden

“They want the tech on board.” Said Schmidt

“You are willing to let her reach the surface with the Venator and its crew of almost ten thousand men?” said Aiden. “What if she survives the crash, or if you only knocked down the Venator’s engines- “

“Aiden you and Sabine have to face her eventually. At least let the fight be on our terms not hers this time.” Said Schmidt

“He’s right, this is our chance to retake our planet and taking her out is our main priority.” Said Armstrong

“What’s even the point. She’s just going to come back a year later…” said Aiden

“And we’ll kill her again and again until she stops coming back to life.” Said Armstrong

“You don’t understand what we are dealing with! The only reason she is still alive to this day is because the force wills it. No number of nukes or bullets will stop its will.”

“It’s too late to cancel anyways, the plan is already set in motion. We’re meant to send the message in three days and we’re already mobilizing divisions across all continents.” said Armstrong

“Her routine inspection is meant to happen in four days anyways, that’s nowhere enough time to demobilize thirty divisions plus she’ll see that we moved from DEFCON 5 to DEFCON 3.” Said Schmidt

“But even if you believe that thirty mobilized divisions aren’t enough to take her down you might want to see this.” Said Armstrong as he slid a document titled Project Icarus across the table. Reading trough the document she determined that the project was about the building of luxurious but extremely remote safe houses and so far, only one was built, Safehouse X-Ray up in the Rocky Mountains. After a few more pages detailing the setting of the safehouse and the safehouse itself she finally reached the profiles of the people housed there. Two names: Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker. The last name seemed to ring a bell, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. She remembered that Gavin told her about an Anakin Skywalker so that’s why she brought her radio out and tried contacting him as he was nearby.

“Uhm, Gavin do you copy?”

_“Gavin here, is there a problem Aiden?”_

“No, no, I have this document in front of me and I found a name that seemed to ring a bell.”

_“What’s the name?”_

“Anakin Skywalker.”

_“Anakin Skywalker is the Chosen One! The one that’s meant to bring balance to the Force. Is he here on Earth?”_

“It seems like it, along with his pregnant wife Padme Amidala. They live in a CTRG safehouse up in the Rockies.”

_“If we can get him on our side we’ll win for sure! He’s the most powerful Jedi in existence, even more powerful than Grand Master Yoda!”_

“Thank you for the information Gavin, we’ll be heading up to the Rockies as soon as this meeting is over.”

“So?” asked Armstrong

“We just found another Jedi, the most powerful in existence.”

“What are we waiting for? I’ll get a Ghost Hawk here, get your team ready Aiden.” Said Armstrong


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again and this time a way longer part. Hopefully the time was worth it. I believe this arc will have one more part if not a maximum of two. Anyways have a good read.

**_ The Legacy of Darth Terranis – An Unholy Jedi _ **

It had been almost a day since the reveal of the Jedi Temple bomber. Although evading initial efforts to capture her, Ahsoka had been spotted once again and this time Hera was determined to not let her slip through her fingers again. She was becoming more unstable as time passed having already sent three Coruscant police officers to the hospital in critical condition. The two million credit bounty didn’t help either as no bounty hunter on Coruscant was willing to go after an unstable and armed Jedi. 

The person  had declared that he had  recognized Ahsoka from the wanted  posters broadcasted across Coruscant on level  1919 , near  an abandoned factory.  With the discovery of this new lead in the case of the temple bombing  Hera along with the  nine-man team that was specialized in  handling force sensitives headed down in the lower  levels of Coruscant to search for the runaway. 

While walking among the decrepit  alleyways of level 1919 Hera suddenly  got a strange feeling, like someone was watching them.  Not wanting to be caught red-handed  if the Jedi would go behind her back and  send someone to find Ahsoka as well she didn’t bring her lightsaber but she still had an electrostaff.  When they were a block away  Hera  ordered everyone to stop and form a 360 perimeter, someone was definitely watching  them.  They began scouring the  roofs of the buildings around them with flashlights when someone dropped in front of them. Everyone turned around  with their flashlights  to the  cloaked figure  in turn revealing the fact that the figure was indeed the  runaway Jedi Ahsoka Tano.  Hera stepped up. 

“I think we got on the wrong foot Ahsoka, how about we try that again. So Ahsoka, if you could please just surrender and I promise you that I will find the one who did it.  “said Hera 

“Wait, did you just say  that I am innocent? “

“ Yes, you are Ahsoka.  I just couldn’t say that in the temple.  “

“Why? “

“It’s complicated… I’ll explain later.  “said Hera

“ You owe me an explanation at least, after everything  you but me through. “

“It was Barris.  “

“How could she do such  a thing… She’s like the perfect Jedi. “

“She fell from the light  during the Second Battle of Umbara, after her master abandoned her when her battalion was  encircled by Umbaran troops. She lost most of her men and  barely survived  the carnage . “

“ How do you know that ? “

“ You really can’t see it -“ said Hera as she felt something and  looked behind her to see a spinning  red lightsaber  coming straight towards her head.  She barely managed to  deflect the lightsaber  with her electrostaff.  “Barris is onto us ! Everybody  head for the abandoned factory! “

They  methodically began moving to  the factory and successfully reached the factory without further incidents. 

“ Get a perimeter set up, fire at anything that approaches the building. “ordered Hera. She  began pacing around the bottom floor when she reached a  sizable hole in the floor. When she  shuns the flashlight in the hole at least two dozen crates of  nanite explosives and worst of all a remote detonator  in the middle of the crates.  Ahsoka walked up as well as soon as the realization of everything that happened hit Hera. 

“There’s a damn remote detonator in the middle of that mess .  “said Hera as she pulled out her commlink. “Everybody  evacuate the building ! There’s an IED. “

“ Tell me what is going on! “demanded Ahsoka

“ Just get out or you’ll end up like the Jedi in the bombed hangar! “

Ahsoka was the first out of the factory followed by five operatives and Hera,  four were missing. 

“Where are the rest Lieutenant?”  asked Hera 

“They stayed to help one of my men, he got pinned by falling debris. “

“Dammit! Get them out now \- “ said Hera as she was cut off  by a giant explosion, knocking everybody off their feet and knocking them unconscious.  A few minutes later she begins to regain consciousness  and  the first thing that she saw was a cloaked and masked person  wielding two red lightsabers cutting the rest of her men down .  She struggled to get up on her feet but she couldn’t, not even the anger that she had for Barris  was enough  at that point.  She grabbed her electrostaff and crawled  to a  wall to try and support herself up. The pain was intense she could barely  stay awake. It was said that any Sith  uses  pain to their advantage as it makes  them more powerful  but Hera  wasn’t any Sith, she was a bit different. She refused using any  extremely powerful abilities that her  master  was wishing to teach her as power  meant corruption and she surely didn’t want to end up like her master. 

She barely got to the wall when she suddenly felt her airways restrict causing her to start chocking . At the same time the Twi’lek was lifted off  the ground making her breathing almost impossible.  She saw  the one who was causing all of this , it was the masked figure, her rouge apprentice, Barris .  While moving closer and closer to  Hera Barris proceeded to remove her mask  showing a  burning yellow glare. It was a terrible development for Barris, not once in her six months of  being Hera’s apprentice she showed to have developed Sith eyes. 

“ Are you finally proud of me  master? “Barris said sarcastically 

Hera grunted at her words. “ Y-you are a-a failure. “

“Am I now? I’m just like you!  Eyes and everything. “

“ You will n-never be able to u-understand m-me … “

Barris was definitely enjoying the moment , maybe a bit too much, she began letting her guard down since she was only focusing on trying to make Hera’s death as slow and painful as she could. 

“ After I kill  you, I’ll make sure  that Amanda knows why she died, because she follows a weak and pathetic  wannabe Sith. “

“Don’t  y-you dare touch her! “

It was getting almost impossible for Hera to stay conscious  but then a saving grace appeared. Ahsoka had regained consciousness  and charged at Barris . She had to drop Hera in order to maintain a  defense against Ahsoka’s attacks . It wasn’t hard to hold back Ahsoka as her  powers were diminished by the sheer pain that she still had since the explosion.  Every attack dished out by Ahsoka was another second Hera could recover from the lack of oxygen .  A minute into the duel of the two old friends, now  enemies, Ahsoka  had already started losing, her attacks becoming more and more weak while Barriss’ attacks  became stronger and stronger. Eventually they got into a lock and Ahsoka lost said lock as Barriss overpowered her, knocking the lightsabers out of her hands and knocking her on the ground. Barriss went in for the killing blow, slowly walking towards Ahsoka showing a smirk. At the same time Ahsoka tried backing away as fast as she could but it still wasn’t enough, Barriss was getting closer by the moment. Ahsoka closed her eyes, waiting for her imminent death. Barriss then raised both of her red lightsabers up to head level ready to deliver the killing blow but right before she could kill Ahsoka she was suddenly lifted off of the ground and smashed into a wall that was behind her, stunning her for a few seconds but not knocking her unconscious. A few seconds passed and Ahsoka realized that something had happened, she wasn’t dead, so she opened her eyes again to only see one of Barriss’ lightsabers on the ground in front of her and the Mirilian smashed into a wall in front of her. The lightsaber was suddenly pulled from her view, looking behind herself she saw who’d done it, it was General Syndulla, that now as well had the haunting yellow eyes. Hera quickly ignited the lightsaber and rushed Barriss, almost taking her head off in the first attack. Barris held her ground, at least for the first few minutes of the duel. The ferocity of the attacks was unparalleled to anything Barriss had seen, she began tiring quickly. After another minute into the duel Barriss had her guard broken, she was quickly lifted off the ground and thrown around like a ragdoll between any obstacle or debris that was created from the explosion. Ahsoka could only stand and watch as her only remaining friend in the Republic was cleaning the floor with Barriss. It took her a bit to actually process what was going on around her, and when she eventually did the fight was already over. Barriss stopped being thrown around like a ragdoll after she seemed to have finally lost consciousness. Hera walked over to her, lightsaber still lit but when she was right next to her she turned it off and hung it on her belt. She then knelt down next to her and began putting her hands behind her back. She then looked up to Ahsoka, the yellow in her eyes fading back to green as she did so.

“Bring me some binders will ya?” said Hera

Ahsoka stood still, not knowing what to do. On one hand she was helping apprehend the person that almost killed her on the other hand she had just found out that her best friend was a Sith!

“Did you hear me? Get me the binders off my guy over there.”

Ahsoka began reaching  down to grab her lightsabers slowly. She quickly drew them and ignited them. Almost immediately after she swung at Hera who barely dodged the surprise attack. Hera leaped back and ignited both of Barriss’ red lightsabers.

“Listen to me Ahsoka! I’m the only one that can help you!”

“You’re a Sith! You’re the reason all of this happened, you orchestrated all of this!”

“Dammit Ahsoka, can’t you see that Barriss wanted to kill me?!”

“I’m a Jedi! It’s my duty to stop you.” Said Ahsoka as she leaped up in the air and rained down an attack but the attack was easily blocked by Hera. 

“You’re not a Jedi anymore, they banished you from their Order a few hours ago.” Said Hera as she blocked another of Ahsoka’s attacks. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You’re lying! You just want to get in my head!”

Ahsoka’s attacks began slowing down, she was being fatigued to fast.  After another series of strikes at Hera’s guard she took a few steps back and suddenly collapsed. Hera swiftly turn of her lightsabers and hung them on her belt and then rushed to Ahsoka’s side, inspecting her body for injuries. Only after turning Ahsoka on her back she managed to find the injury: a sizable piece of shrapnel was lodged in her back side, that was not found until then because of the cloak that Ahsoka was wearing. Hera pulled a medpac from one of her fallen soldiers using the force and began giving first aid. At the same  time, she pulled out her commlink.

“I need a MEDEVAC to my position ASAP, nine KIA , one  Cat 1 injured and an unrestrained force-sensitive criminal.”

_ “Copy your last General, two LAATs have been dispatched, ETA 5 minutes.” _

“Dammit Ahsoka… why are you always so stubborn…”

The LAATs had arrived just in time. Ahsoka was on the first LAAT along with Hera and Barriss and was quickly flown to the medical ward in Camp Tempest while the second LAAT carried the nine bodies of the fallen CTRG operatives.  When they reached Camp Tempest Hera personally escorted the still unconscious Barriss to the interrogation wing of the base while she let the doctors work on Ahsoka. To say that Hera was pissed off at Barriss would be an understatement, she basically signed her death sentence with her little act. Hera brought her into the newest part of the interrogation wing, that was specifically built to break the will of Jedi. She placed Barriss in what was basically an electric torture table and bound her feet and arms to it. She then moved behind a console and began configuring the table to begin the “interrogation” session. A few minutes later just before Hera finished configuring the table Barris woke up. She immediately gave Hera a d eath glare.

“You know where you are, you really shouldn’t be giving me that look.”

Barriss remained silent .

“You could turn this around. Just tell me what happened.”

A smirk appeared on Barriss’ face and shortly thereafter  began maniacally laughing. Hera responded with another quick jolt of electricity.  This second jolt of electricity knocked Barriss out cold, it turned out that the voltage was too high but that didn’t really matter to Hera. She walked over to Barriss to check her pulse just to make sure that she was alive. She  fortunately still found a pulse. Disappointed with the extremely short interrogation session Hera left the unconscious Barriss in the specially designed force proof cell while she went to check on Ahsoka. She hadn’t heard anything from the doctors yet although nothing could have really been done in the short period since they arrived but nonetheless 

“I know you’ll kill me anyways, what’s the point?”

“That’s where you’re wrong, I won’t kill you, Ahsoka will.”

“So, you want to turn her… I see. Let me guess you’ll make her kill Skywalker too.”

“If she wants to.”

Barris began laughing at Hera’s response and Hera responded with a quick electrical shock turning Barriss’ laughs to screams of pain. But it sure made her shut up for a few moments.

“Now, how about I start asking the questions.”

“Better crank it up next time, it barely hurt.” Said Barriss as she flung her hair backwards revealing her bright yellow eyes.

“Whatever… Anyways, why did you bomb the temple?”

“I did it for the same you’d do it, I hate the Jedi, they only deserve death and destruction.”

“Oh, cut the tough guy chat! I know you’re just a scared little pathetic girl that pit more that she could chew. You know Barris, I really cared about you, I cared for you like you were my daughter and what you do? You stab me in the back.”

“You turned me into this! You made me kill my master- “

“I’ll stop you right there, you know I gave you a choice and we both know damn well that you wanted to kill Unduli, don’t lie.”

“You manipulated me!”

“ No, I didn’t Barriss, I wanted you to have a future and I tried to prevent you going the same path as I did but I obviously failed.” 

Barriss remained silent, for a few moments she was genuinely surprised by her honesty but the heavy dark side corruption that she had endured still clouded her judgement. Her anger would take over her thoughts rather quickly.

“Sadly, what has been done has been done and we can’t change that. This was the last conversation we will have. Goodbye Barriss.” Said Hera as she left the room.

Hera began making her way towards the medical wing of the base. It took her half an hour to get to the other side of the base. Hera took this time to plan her next moves, mainly how could she handle Ahsoka moving on, turning Ahsoka to her side was the only solution to the current problem seeing that the CTRG had already faked Ahsoka’s death while she was being transported back to Camp Tempest. There was no turning back, Ahsoka must turn and if she would refuse, she would be disposed of, the worst possible outcome that Hera wished she would never have to result to. 

When Hera was about to enter the medical wing, she was stopped by a concerned security officer. 

“General, we have a problem.” The officer said

“I need to see someone inside the medical wing. Can’t this wait? “

“I’m afraid not. Motion sensors on the south side of the base went off repeatedly. We checked the cameras and got a glimpse at the intruder. “said the officer as he handed Hera a datapad showing the intruder. 

Hera’s eyes shot wide open at the sight of the intruders’ name. “Shaak Ti?! What’s a Jedi doing on my base?!”

“We believe she’s heading for the morgue.”

“Meet me at the morgue, gather a  few men and make sure they’re carrying stun guns. We’re taking her alive.” Ordered Hera then ran off. 

Checking on Ahsoka would have to wait for now, the mere fact that a Jedi, a Master that is on the High Council nonetheless, breached the perimeter of the base was troubling to say the least. The fact that Shaak Ti was heading to the morgue was what had Hera troubled the most. Shortly after the faked death of Ahsoka in a LAAT crash the Jedi Council was informed, that could explain why Shaak Ti is trying to infiltrate the base, she was trying to find out whe ther Ahsoka’s death was faked or not. A quick slice into the morgue’s computers would prove that Ahsoka’s death was in fact faked by the CTRG. Something like that would be a disaster for Hera and the CTRG .  So , it was all  hands on deck, no way Shaak Ti would get off the base. 

The morgue was only a few minutes walking distance from the medical ward  so Hera arrived rather quickly at the entrance. A few minutes later four  operatives along with the security officer arrived as well. 

“You still got eyes on her? ”  asked Hera

“Yes General, she’s slicing the  morgue’s computers as we speak.” Replied the security officer

“ We’ll  just wait for her to leave the computer room.  Get your stun guns ready .” Said Hera as she motioned  to her men to stack up on the door. “Now we wait .”

Three minutes passed until the door to the morgue’s computer room slid open and Shaak Ti stepped out only to have a red lightsaber held to her neck and multiple stun guns trained on her. She turned her head right to see who was holding the lightsaber to her neck .

“You have made a mistake breaking into my base Jedi. Now hand over the data you stole. I won’t say it again.”

“ I have nothing to say to you Sith.”

“Good, I didn’t want you speaking either.” said Hera as she signaled to her men to stun Shaak Ti. They quickly began firing but to their surprise Shaak Ti wouldn’t go down without a fight as she lit her  blue lightsaber and began blocking the stun bolts. That would last long though as the Jedi Master was overwhelmed by the number of stun bolts shot at her. One minute of continued blocking until one penetrated her defenses and knocked her out cold.

“Throw her in a force proof cell and make sure no files have been compromised.  Contact me if there are any problems.”

“Don’t worry General, she’ll get the appropriate treatment.”

Hera w alked back to the medical ward. Entering the Intensive Care Unit, she was welcomed by a doctor. His scrubs were tainted by blood, most likely from working on Ahsoka’s wounds.

“How bad is her condition?” asked Hera

“We managed to get the bleeding under control but you have to understand General that she had lost a lot of blood.  Back on Earth it would’ve take weeks maybe even months to recover but since we have bacta now the recovery will only take a day or two. ”

“How long until she’s conscious?”

“A few hours at most. I will contact you when she does.”

“Yeah, do that, I’ll be in my office.”

Hera left the medical ward once again and took a  turbolift up to the last floor of the building  where her office was located. Walking from the  turbolift to her office she’d immersed herself in deep thought. It was getting harder to hide from the Jedi and it didn’t help either that her first apprentice bombed the  Jedi Temple, she felt like the Jedi were closing in and Shaak  Ti’s attempted infiltration enforced her worst fears. The fact that her master had been silent for the past few months didn’t help either, it felt like he’d abandoned her to face the Jedi alone or maybe he’s just testing her.  For the first time since she was resurrected, she felt fear, the fear of being alone against everyone. Even with her unit, the CTRG, her team, Amanda, her adopted daughter and Ahsoka, if she would turn, it wouldn’t make much difference if her secret would be divulged by the Jedi Order. 

When she walked through the door of her  office, she was brought back from her deep t hought by Amanda who was waiting for her in her office. Seeing  Amanda brought a reserved smile on Hera’s face.

“So, how was the Outer Rim?” Hera asked

“ Well, not being shot at was a good change but escorting politicians is really boring.”

“You  gotta do what you  gotta do to rise through the ranks.”

“ I know, I know… Oh yeah, I almost forgot, while I was waiting for you, a message came through on your desk’s holocom.”

“Did you open it?” asked Hera as she walked behind her desk.

“No, I waited for you.”

Hera activated the holocom and played the message.  It worried Hera as it was sent along with the signal of a distress beacon activated not long after the message was sent. It didn’t help either that the message came from the only CTRG outpost left on Earth.

_ “This is Lieutenant Prescott Jacob sending an urgent message to Camp Tempest. We have captured multiple insurgents trying to infiltrate Safe House X-Ray along with one of its occupants _ _. The insurgents were inserted by a Federation-marked Ghost Hawk. We have confirmation that the Federation has turned against the CTRG and the Galactic Republic. We have already been spotted by Federation troops reinforcing the insurgents. Requesting immediate reinforcements at our location otherwise we will not survive for long. Lieutenant Prescott Jacob out.” _

“That’s not good.” Said Amanda

“I know. Gather the guys and meet me at Landing Pad B3 with a shuttle. I have to get back to Lieutenant Prescott and the  _ Motherhood _ .” Said Hera

“Will do, meet you there in fifteen.”

__

Hera first got in contact with the  _ Motherhood _ , her new flagship to begin preparations for an urgent deployment to Earth. The  _ Motherhood  _ was the first Imperial I-class Star Destroyer that had only entered service a few days prior to the Temple bombing. The Star Destroyer was commanded by Admiral Victor Randala and manned by a solely CTRG crew, no clones or independent contractors. This let Hera conduct any operations she pleased whenever she pleased without needing to hide her powers. 

The  _ Motherhood _ was quick to respond. Admiral Randala appeared over the holocom.

_ “Motherhood reporting in.” _

“I’ll need you to draw up an extraction plan for our covert team stationed on Earth. They’ve been found out after they captured some insurgents and it appears that the Federation turned their backs onto us.”

_ “I’ll get the plan drawn up. The ship’s in orbit, we’ll be waiting for you.” _

“Good, I’ll be sending a map of the AO.” Said Hera as she closed the holocom and began calling Lieutenant Prescott. A few moments later he responded.

_ “Good thing the message got out.” _

“Yeah, we got it. I’m preparing a rescue mission; we’ll be there within a few hours.”

_ “I’m not sure if we can hide for that long General. The Federation’s sending a whole battalion against us, completed with tanks, CAS and recon craft. They were prepared for this for a long time.” _

“Just focus on hiding for now Lieutenant but before I leave for the  _ Motherhood,  _ I must ask who are the insurgents that you captured.”

_ “The three most wanted: Aiden Syndulla, Sabine Syndulla and Gavin Strax along with Anakin Skywalker and his wife Padme Amidala.” _

“Interesting… We’ll be there soon.” Said Hera as she closed the holocom once again.

Hera then walked over to a safe placed on the right wall of the office. She typed in a combination of numbers and then the safe opened to reveal a black  briefcase with what appeared to be a fingerprint scanner and another code lock. She grabbed the  briefcase  with a grim look on her face, she then grabbed her pistol and lightsaber and went out of her office and towards landing pad B3. As requested by the time Hera arrived at the landing pad her team along with Amanda and one shuttle all ready to go. 

“What’s with the briefcase ?” asked Amanda

“ Don’t worry about it .” Hera responded

“Wait, you’re bringing the  ‘ football ’ ?” asked Johnson

The “football” in question was a  specially built  briefcase  that inside had the equipment to order a strike anywhere on Earth from several hidden launch silos scattered across Earth’s continents. The hidden silos were built right after the end of the Third World War by CTRG engineers . Each silo carried  five  nuclear ICBMs tipped with twelve warheads each with the weald of ten megatons and seeing that there were mo re than ten silos scattered across the world Hera could easily send Earth into a nuclear winter. The sole reason that these silos weren’t destroyed yet by the Federation was the fact that they were completely autonomous and were made to be temper-proof. A system was put in place that if the security systems of the  sites were to detect incoming artillery fire or trespassers or someone attempting to hack into the system it would automatically launch all of its weapons on predesignated civilian and military targets . These silos were meant to be a last resort, a “Dead Man’s Switch” so to say but they were about to get used in their worst possible scenario.

“ I t’s only in case the operation goes FUBAR. ”

“You’re  gonna nuke Earth, aren’t you? ” asked Johnson

“ As I’ve said, only for emergencies . Now  board the shuttle, the  _ Motherhood  _ is waiting in orbit.”

Hera was  followed by Amanda up the ramp and into the shuttle itself but her team stood behind in a sort of protest against her  radical plan. Seeing this Hera told Amanda to prepare the shuttle for takeoff while she went back to see what’s holding them.

“Come on guys, we’re on a clock here.”

“We are not helping you destroy our own planet. You must realize this is madness!” said Johnson

“We are not going to have this conversation now! There’s  a five-man team down on Earth right now being hunted by a battalion of Federation troops! If it helps, I’ll give you my word that I’ll leave the ‘football’ on the ship and not bring it with us.”

“Your word is enough. Come on now, we have to save our own.” Said Johnson as he followed Hera into the shuttle along with the rest of the team.

The shuttle shortly after took off from landing pad B3 and plotted its course to the Star Destroyer waiting in orbit. Once landed in the main hangar  of the  _ Motherhood  _ Hera went to the bridge to begin planning for the rescue mission while Amanda and the rest of Hera’s team went to their quarters to rest and prepare for the upcoming fight.

On the bridge Admiral Randala was overlooking a holographic map of Earth with the position of the CTRG team highlighted. There wasn’t much intelligence about the current situation on the ground to make a comprehensive plan but there wasn’t a necessity for one either. They had everything they needed: a constant update of the team’s whereabouts and means to directly and quickly contact them in case something would change in the plan. With everyone accounted for the  _ Motherhood  _ made its 2-hour long hyperspace jump towards Earth.

** Safe House X-Ray, The Rocky Mountains, North American Sector, Earth **

The Ghost Hawk landed on the helipad  of the grandiose mountain villa .  Three disembarked: Aiden, Sabine and Gavin began  walking off the helipad when they were welcomed by a young man  wearing dark robes, the man was the legendary Anakin Skywalker. 

Safe House X-Ray was a luxurious safe house in the Rocky Mountains  built under  Project Icarus a project meant to construct and maintain three  luxurious safe houses in remote locations across the world.  The project began in 2034 right before the beginning of the Third World War on Earth between NATO , the North Atlantic Treaty Organization or what would be eventually turned into and that was the Human Federation  and CSAT, the Canton Strategic Alliance Treaty  that was formed by  Iran and China with Russia soon joining it.  NATO won the war and managed to unify Earth under one flag. By the end of  the reign of Grand General Hera Syndulla  a year after the end of the war only one safe house was built  and that was  X-Ray. After her revival and  the eventual integration of the CTRG into the Grand Army of  the Republic , Hera began to worry  that she would be replaced by her master after the eventual  Jedi Purge as she viewed the  Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker  emotionally unstable and  easily  manipulated by her master. That’s what scared her, she knew too well that if Skywalker would  fall, she would have been replaced and that would mean her death. She had a lucky break  three months before the temple bombing when she accidentally overheard a conversation between  Skywalker and senator Amidala which she found out that Amidala was his  wife and that she was pregnant.  She immediately began to prepare Safe House X-Ray  for the family. 

Within a few weeks everything was ready and  Hera finally met with Amidala in the privacy of her apartment. Amidala was rather easy to convince ; Hera didn’t expect more but she knew that Skywalker would be the  problem and again  her expectations were subverted as Anakin seemed to care more about  his children and way less  about the Jedi Order. Within the same day Hera put the Skywalker family on a transport bound for Earth.  The Chosen One was out of the picture , for now. 

The Ghost Hawk landed on the helipad of the grandiose mountain villa. Three disembarked: Aiden, Sabine and Gavin began walking off the helipad when they were welcomed by a young man wearing dark robes, the man was the legendary Anakin Skywalker. 

“ Are you here to take me back to the Order?  “ asked Anakin 

“ Skywalker we are here to ask for your help, we don’t belong to the Jedi Order.  “ said Aiden 

“ I left the  Republic  so  me and my family could have a normal life, I’m not about to join  another war. “

“ Do you mind going indoors, there’s a lot to discuss.  “ said Aiden 

“ Very well , but I’m not giving you any guarantees . Follow me. “ 

Skywalker led the trio  into the living room of the villa.  Everything  seemed to be custom made, hand tailored and built, this was true luxury.  They all sat around a coffee table, in  three extremely comfortable leather couches. 

“Do you want anything, water, coffee or tea?  “ asked Anakin

“No, we’re fine. We need to focus on the main  problem present.  “ said Aiden 

“ Straight to the point, I like you.  So, what’s this all about?  Actually , before we continue , I would like to know who you three are.  “

“ I’m  Aiden Syndulla, this one next to me is my younger daughter  Sabine and that is Gavin Strax, he’s a  Padawan that lost his master to my older daughter. “

“Wait, you’re  General Syndulla’s family? And what do you mean by ‘loosing’ his master to her? “

“ Yes , we are but we’ve been fighting her  for almost ten years now. She  didn’t follow  the light so we had to do something. Then again only recently cleared of the charges of terrorism she put on us.  When we tried to contact the Republic for help , they sent Gavin and his master to check the distress call but they were intercepted by her men. His master died so he could live.  “

“ How could she have deceived me  for so long ?  “ asked Anakin

“Don’t feel  responsible for letting her manipulate you , you’re not at fault, the Jedi Order is.  “ said Aiden 

“ I’m the Chosen One! I need to blame myself ; I should have seen through the disguise  the moment  we met. “

“ We can’t change the past Skywalker but we can change the future .  We  believe  that with your help we can prevent the  worst , the death of the Jedi Order. “

“ I have twins coming in a few  months . I can’t just leave again. “

“Do this for them!  She knows how powerful they will be, if we don’t take care of her now , she’ll come for your children. “

“You’re right, it’s my duty to protect them.  I’m in. “

“ We can’t thank you enough. ”  said Aiden as she shook  hands with Anakin . “But you’ll have to come with us to the Federation High Command since the  operation is set to begin  in two days and we need to get you up to speed . ”

“ I’ll contact the Ghost Hawk to come pick us up. ”  said Sabine as  she pulled  out her radio. “ This is  Ares Actual to Vortex 1-4  come in, over. ”  said Sabine. All she got was static, no way the helicopter  was out of range  and the radios were working just fine between them, so it could only mean one thing, they were being jammed. 

“ There was nothing  about a jammer present  in the intel about this safe house , right? “ asked Sabine 

“No, why? What’s going on? “asked Aiden

“Long range communications don’t work. Something’s up.” said Sabine

Everybody stood still for a second, absolute silence and then Sabine’s eyes shot wide open as she ran towards the large glass window of the living room to see a  small helicopter hovering at the same  altitude as the house and only a few hundred meters away. At a closer second look she identified the helicopter to be a drone, the MQ-12 Falcon, a CAS drone… that was only used by the CTRG. A few moments later the drone fired two of  its eight Hellfire missiles towards the house. 

“Everybody down!  “yelled Sabine 

Before anybody could even react to Sabine’s warning the two missiles hit the villa, obliterating  an entire side of the villa.  Everybody was knocked out cold  by the blast wave of the strike.  It took them  a while to regain consciousness ,  Sabine was the first one to regain it, but she could barely walk  or breathe in the  smoke-filled house. It was becoming ever so dangerous to remain in the house so with her  last powers  she managed to drag  herself  and Aiden out. Anakin was the next to wake up,  he was more able to make his way out with Gavin since it wasn’t his first time taking an explosion to the  face. Everybody  began to slowly recover . Anakin  saw  five  uniformed soldiers approaching them, to him they were the guards that were assigned  to guard him and his family, to everybody else it was the CTRG.  Anakin rushed over to them to ask for help but the only thing he got was three electrostaffs right in his chest,  electrocuting him unconscious,  the others suffered the same fate. They were all restrained  and  taken to a hidden CTRG outpost not far from  X-Ray itself. 

Two hours later t hey all woke up at the same time  “helped” by the old reliable  ice-cold bucket of water  to the face and a punch in the gut.  They woke up to see two  armed  CTRG operatives  guarding them.  One more operative walked up to them with a holocom in their hand . 

“Good thing you woke up . I thought the missile strike killed you.” Said Prescott

“You won’t kill us that easy.” Said Sabine

“Don’t you worry, I know, the CTRG’s been looking for you for months. Nobody thought you would be this stupid but I guess we overestimated you.”

“You are underestimating us; we will get away from this.”

“Whatever. Now where’s our pickup -“ said Prescott as he was cut off by the loud humming of the  _ Motherhood’s  _ repulsor engines. The  _ Motherhood  _ positioned itself right above the edge of the forest the CTRG team was hiding in. “It’s time to move, get them up.” Said Prescott

The four Jedi were jerked up by the three operatives and began being led at gunpoint towards the extraction point. As soon as they reached the edge of the forest, Prescott used his holocom to contact the  _ Motherhood  _ and signal them that they were ready to be picked up. Only a few minutes afterwards an LAAT escorted by two ARC fighters left the ventral hangar bay of the Star Destroyer and began making its way to their location. As the LAAT was nearing their position the two ARC fighters were blown straight out of the sky. The shrapnel caused by the explosions rattled and severely damaged the gunship forcing it to crash-land a couple hundred meters away from the CTRG team but the wasn’t the main concern of the team, their immediate concern was the debris from the destroyed ARCs that was landing all around them. That forced them to break formation and dodge the incoming projectiles and seeing the opportunity Amanda and Gavin jumped Prescott while he was still on the ground from the attempted dodging of debris. They managed to grab their lightsabers off of his belt and cut their binders. With their force powers restored they grabbed the two remaining lightsabers and freed the other two. All four Jedi ignited their lightsabers and slashed at the operatives swiftly killing four leaving only the Lieutenant. Prescott dodged Gavin’s attacks by the skin of his teeth and then fell back into the forest line , covering his retreat with a smoke grenade.

Seeing that the operative seemed to only want to run away from them the four Jedi deemed it unnecessary to chase him. Sabine grabbed a radio from one of the operatives and  switched its frequency to a standard Federation one to try and get a pick-up from the nearby battalion.

The dust and smoke caused by the crash was barely beginning to settle when the  side door of the crashed LAAT was suddenly flung open , landing a few meters in front of the four Jedi.  Not long after  they could make out a figure in the smoke . It was definitely walking towards them.  At the same time , more craft exited the dorsal hangar of the Star Destroyer hovering above .  Three more LAATs left the hangar along with two other craft  that appeared to transport a new version of armored  walker: the AT-AT.  Just like the Imperial I-class  Star Destroyer, the AT-AT was a prototype with only a few dozen produced so far, with six  deployed on the  _ Motherhood _ .

Seeing the inbound  reinforcements, the Jedi  turned and made it for the forest only to stop at the sound of gunfire.  The gunfight was short .  Moving into the forest they went past a really shot up CTRG operative, most likely Lieutenant  Prescott . As they pass  him, they see an unloaded handgun in his hand , he most likely tried to defend himself from whoever attacked him .  Suddenly  nine  camouflaged soldiers rise from the surrounding shrubbery with their guns trained on them.

“Lightning!” one of the camouflaged soldiers yelled

“Thunder!” Sabine replied. “We’re friendlies , don’t shoot!”

“ Good to see you alive. I’m Staff Sergeant Williams. We’re a forward element of the Federation battalion two clicks south. It’s currently moving at full speed through the forest, it should be here within t wo hours, until then we are alone. ”

“ I hope you have a plan for that ship, the battalion will be destroyed as soon as it spots them.” Said Sabine

“Don’t worry about it, we  came prepared or at least we think we did . There’s two B2 bombers loaded with Bunker Buster munitions loiterin g ten thousand meters above the AO. We just need to target weak spots on the ship with laser designators.”

“We saw a good vantage point on our way here, it should offer us a sight line to the engines of the Star Destroyer.”

“Lead the way and before we go, you might want to know that we also took out two more CTRG operatives on our way here. We found them with a pregnant woman, she’s safe now, we sent her back to the battalion with two of my men.”

Anakin released a sigh of relief as he found out that his wife is safe and sound.

“That’s amazing, it’s one less thing we have to worry about. ” Said Sabine

The group began moving to the vantage point that was about five hundred meters from their current position. As they were about to turn on a dirt track that would lead them straight to the vantage point, they stopped due to the fact that they began hearing a mechanical noise coming towards them. It was alternating every few seconds and as it got closer, they could compare the sounds to the ones of a hydraulic press.  They could hear trees being snapped and could hear birds flying away. Then they broke through the last line of trees. Two  twenty-meter-tall walkers  halted their advance thirty meters in front of the group. For a few moments it seemed like the walkers didn’t sot them. Then a bullet flew right past Sabine’s head that was followed by a rain of lead coming from behind the walkers’ legs. As soon as that happened the walkers aimed their cannons at the group and opened fire. They were quick to get in cover behind the thick trees around them resulting in nobody getting hurt but they were pinned down. They needed to devise a plan quickly or they would be overrun. 

“ Any ideas?” asked Sabine. “Sergeant?”

“My team could draw their fire while you split into two and flank the advancing troops.”

“Sounds good to me, it’s not like we have a lot of possibilities.  Mom you’re with me, we’ll flank them from the right while Gavin goes with A nakin to the left. Kill any CTRG operatives you see, our main targets are the walkers. On my mark we move out and you cover us.”

The sergeant nodded. He ordered his men to ready for supporting fire.

“One… Two… Three! Move out!”

The  Jedi began flanking the CTRG line but when they were halfway to their objective the supporting fire from the Federation forward element suddenly stopped. They appeared to be shooting at something else way closer to them. At the same time Sabine’s radio keyed on.

_ “Something’s attacking us, I’ve already lost four men _ _ , it’s too fast- “ _

“Sergeant come in! Sergeant do you copy?” said Sabine over the radio. All she got back was static, she needed to find out what attacked them. Delving momentarily into the force she reached out and found what she had feared to find: a dark presence, an extremely familiar one at that. “She’s here.” Sabine whispered.

“ I felt it too, we can’t let her continue this. Come on, let’s hope there are still survivors. ” Said  Aiden as  s he turned around and sprinted back towards the position of the Federation forward element.  Sh e was shortly followed by Sabine right after she radioed  Gavin to inform  him  of the situation .

“She is here Gavin; the forward element is lost. Try to hold the CTRG back while me and Aiden confront her.”

_ “Copy that Sabin _ _. We’re pinned down, we won’t be able to support you and a _ _ venge my master. Over and out.” _

They quickly reached the forward element, or what was left of it. They only got a glimpse of the fighting that had occurred as they’d witnessed the last soldier of the squad try to crawl to a weapon only to have a red blade driven through his back, killing him instantly. Both Sabine and Aiden weren’t surprised by Hera’s actions, they were used by now at her mercilessness towards the enemy. It was Sabine’s first time seeing her sister after the resurrection, she had prepared for that moment ever since Aiden fought  her on Tanoa but preparation wouldn’t be enough for that fight. The sole reason Sabine had survived so many encounters with her sister before her assassination in 2035 was because almost every time Hera would have a mental breakdown right before she would deliver the killing blow. The mental breakdowns were themselves caused by her internal struggle between her normal personality and her Sith one. Now that the two were united and only the best traits were kept from both personalities there would be no breakdowns, no holding back, just  two sisters on opposite sides of Force warring it out.

Hera turned around to face them, a smirk appeared on her face as she saw both Sabine and Aiden . A grim look appeared on both of the Jedi’s faces as they readied their sabers for the upcoming fight.

“It’s been such a long time Sabine. I could almost say I missed you.” Said Hera sarcastically

Sabine frowned at her sister words. It was quite frustrating for Sabine that her sister who, in her opinion, should have been dead for more than a year is up and kicking, making sarcastic jokes like nothing happened. The fact that she was in a different body that matched every detail but the species with her previous one made Sabine extremely nervous.

“We can do this two ways: you give me Amidala or I get rid of you and chase Amidala down. If I were you, I would choose the first option, it would save me a lot a hustle.”

The two Jedi raised their lightsabers in an act of defiance to the Sith. Hera sighed. “Alright then.” Hera said as she took a cylindrical object with a red button from her belt, most likely some sort of detonator. “Now this detonator is linked to the “football” back on the  _ Motherhood _ . I don’t think I would need to get into Project Martyrdom since my liaison is on your side. Now, give me Amidala and I promise I won’t send Earth into a century long nuclear winter.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Said Sabine

“You do talk! What a surprise! But for real now, I’m willing to destroy this planet if it means that I get the twins. Come on, the clock is ticking.”

“Even if we wanted to give you Amidala, she’s already reached the Federation battalion coming to reinforce us.” Said Sabine 

“Such a shame, Earth is a beautiful planet.” Said Hera as she pushed the red button.

“NO!” screamed the two Jedi in unison. They both charged at Hera who was just standing and waiting for them. As they drew closer Sabine leaped in the air to crash down on Hera’s head with her lightsaber while Aiden continued forwards. Right before Sabine would have landed on Hera’s head and delivering a sudden killing blow Hera dodged the attack effortlessly and then used to Force to throw Aiden fifteen meters backwards into a thick tree trunk, knocking the elderly Jedi out cold.  As soon as Sabine swung three more times at Hera and all three were deflected. Sabine then swung two more times before backing off seeing that her attacks have no effect. Soon thereafter Hera went on the offensive, getting in a blade lock straight away. She began applying more strength and subsequently breaking the blade lock and Sabine’s guard. Sabine  stumbled back and then  went wide-eyed as she had realized  her situation, at that point a hit was inevitable. Hera dashed forwards and with one upwards motion her saber struck her sister across her face, from the bottom left of her face, up past the nose and barely missing right eye. It was just a flesh wound but it would leave a giant scar. Sabine fell to the ground, unconscious, her lightsaber clattering on the ground. 

Hera turned around from her unconscious sister and brought out her commlink.

“I need a pickup on my location. Also pull out the troops, they are not needed anymore.”

Soon thereafter four LAATs and two other craft left the dorsal hangar of the  _ Motherhood _ . Three LAATs went to pick up the CTRG operatives while the two other craft picked up the AT-ATs and the last LAAT to land picked Hera up. Right before she embarked the gunship she looked back at her sister and reached out and pulled her sister’s lightsaber i nto her palm. Hera then hung the lightsaber next to hers as the LAAT took off and headed towards the  _ Motherhood _ . The gunships quickly landed within the Star Destroyer that was already moving out of Earth’s atmosphere. Hera dismissed the troops and then headed to her quarters to rest. A few minutes later the Star Destroyer left Earth’s gravitational field and jumped into hyperspace heading for Coruscant.

At the same time across all continents hidden CTRG silos open and unleash their nuclear ICBMs numbering over fifty missiles each carrying a dozen warheads with only one warhead having the power equivalent to 500 kilotons of TNT. Luckily for the Federation, Hera’s liaison to Federation High Command turned against her and revealed the position of most sites. The Federation had set up interception teams at all of the discovered sites but something that they didn’t know was that the warheads were armed long before the ICBM even left the silo.  So, when they shot down the first twenty or so missiles they were taken by surprise when they exploded in multiple megaton explosions, instantly being evaporated by the  humongous blast. Even after hundreds of soldiers offered their ultimate sacrifice twenty-five ICBMs were still in the air and they were reaching their final approaches.

Federation High Command was celebrating the fact they had driven back the invader when alarms started blaring all throughout the Nerve Centre. The Joint Chiefs of Staff, the de facto ruling body of the Federation, were quickly brought up to speed. The situation was grim to say the least, about 300 warheads were about to impact their targets within fifteen minutes. There was no humanly way of shooting them all down, people were going to die, a lot of people were going to die. The only thing they could do at the time was to warn as many people as they could and pray for the best possible outcome.

Panic ensued almost as quickly as the warning was sent out, reaching most of the major population centers of the world within ten minutes. Five minutes later, across the world, one by one the warheads hit their targets: London, Paris, Rome, Brussels, Berlin, Warsaw, Vienna, Budapest, Bucharest, Moscow, Ankara, Athens, Beijing, Tokyo, Hiroshima, Nagasaki, Seoul, Hong Kong to only name a few from the three hundred targets. The targets were completely wiped from the face of the Earth along with their population. Luckily for the Federation, the missile aimed for Washington D.C was shot down shortly after launch and taking with it over three thousand soldiers.  Another detail that the Federation was not aware of was that the warheads used by the ICBMs were so called “clean” warheads. That meant that it would leave behind a small amount of nuclear fallout but would still deliver the destructive power of a conventional nuclear weapon.

That event in the history of Earth would be known as the Second Holocaust. Over eight billion people were vaporized in a split second, all because of the push of a button. The Earth would never fully recover from that event. For the next decades the Earth would cool down as a nuclear winter caused by the huge amount of debris thrown into the atmosphere by the nuclear explosion set in.

The Earth and its inhabitants would forever be changed by the Second Holocaust. They would have become the most resilient people in the galaxy and the most determined. But one thing was clear as soon as the survivors crawled out from the rubble of the old world: they will avenge their dead at all costs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was definitely a quicker one to make. One more part after this to close Sabine's arc and then that's end of this off-shoot so to say.

**_The Legacy of Darth Terranis – An Unholy Jedi_ **

Across the galaxy, force sensitives had felt the almost instant tremendous loss of life that had occurred on Earth. The Force itself was bleeding and anyone remotely force sensitive could have felt the pain that the Force manifested. 

The tear in the Force was so intense that it woke Sabine up while she was being tended by a combat medic from the Federation battalion that had eventually reached the four Jedi. The medic was quick to calm Sabine down. 

“You have suffered a severe laceration on your face. Luckily for you it has been cauterized by whatever hit you. It’s not fatal, but you definitely won’t be a model with that scar. Anyways, I’ve given you some morphine to ease the pain.” 

Sabine tried to touch her scar with her shaking hand but was stopped by the combat medic who pulled out a long bandage and began covering her face, only leaving her mouth, eyes and nose uncovered. 

“I can’t let you touch it; we don’t know the extent of the damage.” 

“W-What h-h-happened? Where’s everyone?” said Sabine stuttering 

“I don’t know much more than you know and your team is waiting for you at an FOB thirteen clicks west of here. I’ve called in a MEDEVAC, it should be here any minute, can you walk?” 

“I-I think so.” Said Sabine as she slowly stood up, her knees shaking. She’d almost fell to the ground again but the medic was quick to catch her. “Thank you.” 

As the two were walking out of the forest the MEDEVAC chopper had arrived and landed right in front of them. The medic helped Sabine on the helicopter and then signaled the pilot an all clear. The helicopter then took off and headed for the FOB. 

**Intensive Care Unit,** **Camp Tempest,** **Coruscant**

The heart monitor was now showing steady vitals. The bacta bath had extremely sped up Ahsoka’s healing process. She had just been extubated a few minutes prior to the _Motherhood_ arriving in orbit. Ahsoka was slowly regaining consciousness. The doctor assigned to her was the first person to see. The doctor was wearing a standard CTRG uniform and that made Ahsoka wanting to escape but that was a fleeting thought as she saw the two armed guards on each exit of the ICU and the fact that she was bound to the hospital by restrains. 

“We are sorry that we had to tie you down. It was for your own good but now since you are awake and in a good mental state I will now remove these restraints.” 

“Where am I?” Ahsoka asked 

“You are in the Intensive Care Unit of Camp Tempest, the headquarters of the CTRG.” 

“Who brought me here?” 

“General Syndulla did, if it wasn’t for her, you would have bled to death. Talking about General Syndulla, she did just return from Earth and wanted me to inform you that she is waiting for you in her office.” 

“Do I have a choice in this?” 

“For now, I believe that your only option is to go to General Syndulla.” 

“Do you know where my clothes are?” 

“We had to cut them in order to perform surgery but the hospital gown covers everything. I am sure though that the General has some clothes ready for you.” 

Ahsoka moved the blanket covering her and then got out of the hospital bed. The doctor was showed a small smile as she saw Ahsoka being able to walk without a hitch. 

“It seems that the surgery didn’t have any lasting effects on your health. You’re scheduled for a check up two days from now. Anyways, that’s all for now, those two operatives by the door will escort you to General Syndulla’s office.” 

Ahsoka followed the two operatives down the long corridors of Camp Tempest, along the way evaluating every possible escape route, the fact that she was being forced, in a rather passive aggressive way, to meet with a Sith really unnerved her. There was one problem though, she couldn’t find any possible escape routes, the base was a literal fortress with blast doors and ray shields protecting all entrances and exits. There was no way out. Ahsoka continued following two operatives into a turbolift that led them straight up to the last floor where Hera’s office was located. The operatives were the first to enter the office followed by Ahsoka. She saw Hera looking out the wall sized window towards the Jedi Temple. She also saw a lightsaber on Hera’s desk, she thought of taking it and fighting the Sith standing right in front of her but her thoughts were interrupted by the same Sith she was thinking of killing. 

“You won’t get far.” Hera said bluntly 

“How did you-“ 

“I don’t want to hurt you Ahsoka, in fact I want to help you.” Said Hera 

Ahsoka crossed her arms and sighed. “I would never trust a Sith, the only reason I’m here is because I have two armed guards right behind me.” 

“Ahsoka, I want to give you a choice.” 

“Go on.” 

“You could leave right now but you are legally dead, you’re a ghost that nobody will care about not to even mention the fact you’re one of the most hated people in the Republic right now. I mean, after all they do believe you bombed the Jedi temple.” 

“Or?” 

“Or you could remain here and let me train you in the ways of the dark side. You could be so much more than what you are now. You have no idea.” 

“Yeah, I’ll take the first option. I won’t break my allegiance to the Jedi.” 

“I won’t get in the way of your choice but before you leave, I would like to show you something.” Said Hera as she pressed a few buttons on her desk that resulted in a holorecording being played. It showed a Jedi Council meeting with all of the Jedi Masters present and in the middle of the room stood Hera. 

_“General Syndulla we don’t understand the gesture. We have already decided on Padawan Tano’s case, she will be handed over to the Republic Army for punishments for her deeds against the Jedi Order and the Republic.” Said Master Windu_

_“That will mean certain death. You are sending Ahsoka to certain death!”_

_“You seem to have taken a personal interest in her case. Why so?”_

_“_ _I have fought by her side multiple times; she is a brilliant fighter and leader. She has committed her entire life to your Order and this is how you repay her duty? By sending her to death on suspiciously vague accusations?”_

_“Are you questioning the ability of this council to deliver impartial justice to Padawan Tano?”_

_“_ _Of course_ _I am, you should not be trusted with any duties! You are incapable of doing anything of significance that would shorten this war. For God’s sake you started this war! And now you are sending a child to their death. Actually, you’re quite used to doing that aren’t you_ _-“_

_“Enough General! You are overstepping your bounds! Leave this temple at once!”_

The recording finished shortly after. Ahsoka almost couldn’t believe what she had just seen but then again, she reminded herself of what the council did to her after Anakin had left. They sidelined her and only assigned her on simple and meaningless missions that would never be outside of Coruscant. They didn’t care about her; they saw her as a flaw within their precious Order. Ahsoka had a lot of bottled up anger on the Jedi Order but the recording she had just seen was the catalyst to her turn away from the light side of the Force. Ahsoka clenched her fists in anger and seeing this Hera began her final effort to pull Ahsoka to her side. 

“They are just pretenders, they don’t care about you, they never did. They have another hundred brainwashed children to take your place. You were able to see through their lies and deceptions; you were a threat to their power. That’s why they wanted to send you to certain death.” 

Ahsoka stood silent for a few moments before approaching Hera. She looked up to the twi’lek with fury in her eyes. “Where do I begin?” said Ahsoka 

Ahsoka’s response put a mischievous smile on Hera face. Her plan worked flawlessly but she still had to test Ahsoka to see if she really means what she says. That’s why Hera had kept Barris and Shaak Ti alive for this long. If Ahsoka would kill the two without hesitation then her intentions will be clear. 

“For now, these two operatives will show you to your quarters. There you will have a pair of new clothes, that will be more fitting for you new position within the CTRG. Also, since I had to turn in your old lightsabers to the Jedi, there’s two new lightsabers waiting for you as well.” 

“Anything else?” 

“Nothing for now, get changed in your new clothes and get accommodated to your new home. I will come for you when it’s time.” 

Ahsoka shook her head in approval and left along with the two operatives. As the door closed Hera turned back around and faced the window. She looked at the Jedi Temple in the distance thinking about Operation Knightfall, the operation that would be responsible for the fall of the Jedi Order once and for all. 

A few minutes later Ahsoka had arrived at her quarters and one of the operatives handed her a keycard. 

“Hover the keycard over the panel over there and it will open the door, from inside you can lock or unlock it. If you have any problems with the door or anything else in your room, contact the maintenance department via intercom.” 

“Yeah, sure. Thanks.” 

The operatives then left Ahsoka enabling her to enter the quarters. As soon as she entered the room, she’d closed the door behind her and saw the clothes that Hera had prepared for her. The outfit was composed of a pair of high waist black pants, a long-sleeved black top with what seemed a reversed Republic insignia on the shoulders, a black cape with the same insignia on both upper sides of it and a pair black leather high boots. Ahsoka stared deeply at the uniform, she knew once she put it on there would be no turning back but that was a fleeting thought as she picked up the pants and began sliding her legs into the them, shortly thereafter she’d picked up the top and put it on followed by her sliding the high boots up her calves. She straightened the uniform out before moving in front of a tall mirror. She looked at herself wearing the dark uniform and she began having doubts about her choice of becoming Hera’s apprentice. She had asked herself how much had she fallen in such a short period of time, she was a failure to her master, she had let her emotions guide her decisions. Those doubts were quickly burnt away by the fire that the betrayal of the Jedi Order’s betrayal had started within Ahsoka. A sense of pride replaced her doubts, the pride of being the apprentice of such a respected military leader. The Jedi had not appreciated her but she’d found someone that did and now they would regret that they had stabbed her in the back. Ahsoka picked up the cape, slung it around her back and clipped it to her top and with that her attire was almost complete. She remembered that Hera had mentioned a new lightsaber and soon thereafter began looking for it, quickly finding a rectangle-shaped metal box on a table that was mounted to the wall. Ahsoka moved over to it and opened said box to reveal two curved lightsabers. She picked both of them up and began examining them. Ahsoka remarked the fact that the hilts were engraved with Togruta symbols and made from a silver-like material. They felt good in her hands, it felt almost natural to wield them. She then ignited them both subsequently filling the room with crimson light emanated by the red blades. Ahsoka stared at them in awe, she never thought it would come down to this but then again those were just fleeting thoughts. She turned the lightsabers off before placing them back on the table as she did not need them at that time. Ahsoka then decided to rest in order to be ready for whatever Hera had prepared for her. She laid in bed and was quick to fall asleep. 

_Ahsoka woke up on a field full of flowers_ _. She got up and notice she was wearing her new attire along with having her lightsabers on her belt. In the distance she could see a figure approaching her at great speed. As the figure got closer, she took a step back when she’d realized how tall and menacing the figure was. It was at least_ _two heads taller than her and wearing a hood that was covering its face. Ahsoka didn’t even have time to react before the figure plunged two red lightsabers of the same design as hers into her abdomen. Ahsoka went wide eyed as she looked up at the figure, its face now clearly showing underneath the black cloak. It was Ahsoka but at least twenty years older, by then she had clearly immersed herself in the dark side seeing that her eyes were glowing in the sickening golden color, the same color that Hera’s eyes took when she unleashed her dark side powers during her fight with Barriss._ _Her older version brought her closer to herself and whispered in her ear._

_“Break your chains.”_

Ahsoka woke up in a cold sweat. Across from her stood silently Hera on the side of her bed with her legs crossed. 

“How long were you standing here for?” Ahsoka asked 

“Enough to realize you were having a nightmare.” 

“Was it really that obvious?” 

“Yeah, yeah it was.” 

“Tell me about it.” 

“I don’t think it’s relevant…” 

“I know it is, I had nightmares as well when I first started my journey into the dark side nine years ago. Visions of what I would end up doing or just extremely cryptic ones that to this day I will never understand. They only got worse after my family forced me out.” 

“Your family forced you out? I thought that the CTRG took care of you since you were young.” 

Hera sighed. “Yeah that was all lies, it was nothing like that. Before we move on with your training, I need to tell you about my actual past.” 

**9 years ago, 2028 – 28 BBY**

**Washington** **D.C, United States of America**

**Hera was being driven home from Camp Tempest by then Captain Scott Miller, her commanding officer. After the Oreokastro Incident she had been completely physically and mentally exhausted** **from the strain that her first use of her new found powers put on her. At the same time, she had no recollection of the events that took place in Oreokastro, so, at that time she didn’t even know of her powers and only the few that took care of her afterwards were aware of Hera’s potential. It was** **about ten o’clock in the evening when Hera was dropped off at her family’s house of the outskirts of the metropolitan area of Washington D.C. The lights were still on when she’d knocked on the door. When the door opened, she was welcomed with cheer and happiness by her family: her mother, father and sister. The atmosphere quickly changed as soon as Hera’s parents, who were Jedi that ran away from the Order to form a family on Earth, had felt her daughter’s extremely dark and twisted aura. As she looked more carefully** **at her daughter Aiden noticed a yellow tint in Hera’s irises.** **Aiden frowned at her finding but decided that for the moment she would not bring it up.**

**“Sabine, go take your sister to her room. Me and your father have to talk.”**

**“** **Alright mom. We’ll leave you two alone.”**

**Aiden smiled at the two sisters as they walked up the stairs leading up to the second floor where the bedrooms were located. As soon as they heard the door closing both deeply sighed.**

**“Did you feel it too?” asked Benjamin**

**“Yes, it was nothing like I’ve seen before.** **It was just like a void.** **” Said Aiden**

**“She must have found out about her force sensitivity by accident. I knew we should have trained them! She wouldn’t be like this if we did.”**

**“We couldn’t expose them like that; it would’ve been too dangerous. The only reason we ran away from the order was so we can avoid it’s downfall.” Said Aiden**

**“We ran away from the Sith only to create one ourselves…”**

**“Our daughter will not be a Sith! I won’t allow it.”**

**“It has already been done Selonna! It’s only a matter of time until she learns of the Sith.”**

**“We can’t let that happen. This needs to be handled quickly.” Said Aiden**

**“You’re not suggesting killing our daughter.”**

**“It’s the only way. You’re right, it’s only a matter of time until she understands her potential.”**

**Their faces turned grim as they walked to a painting that was hung on a wall. Aiden removed the painting to reveal a safe. Benjamin began imputing a code, followed by a fingerprint. Aiden then turned a handle for the safe to open and reveal two cylindrical objects, two lightsabers. Lightsabers they vowed to never use again but their current situation deemed that they go back to their Jedi roots. As they went up the stairs, they saw Sabine leave Hera’s room. They waited for Sabine to go to her room as well and then they quickly and silently moved to Hera’s door. Aiden slowly open** **ed the door just enough to see Hera’s bed. She was surprised not to see Hera asleep on the bed. Aiden then continued opening the door and raising her lightsaber up to prepare for a possible fight. As she stepped in the room, she was jumped by Hera that immediately disarmed her by kicking the lightsaber out of Aiden’s hand. For a split second they saw her eyes, sul** **f** **ur-like** **yellow eyes. It greatly saddened the two Jedi as they their prized daughter turn into such an animal. Tears began flowing down Aiden’s cheeks as the two began engaging in hand to hand combat. Aiden’s Jedi trained had kicked in but it wasn’t enough to hold Hera back, her own military training along with the sheer power that the dark side gave her were more than enough to break Aiden’s guard and that’s what happened. As soon as Hera spotted the gap almost out of reflex used the force to push Aiden out of her room into the wall behind her. Benjamin was quick to jump in front of his wife with his green bladed lightsaber already lit to shield her while she recovered. A wide grin appeared on Hera’s face as she approached her father. She reached out with her free hand and began lifting her father of the ground and in the process depriving him of oxygen. After a few seconds she effortlessly motioned her hand towards the window at the end of the hallway resulting in Benjamin being thrown through the window into back porch.** **The load shattering of the glass got the attention of the entire neighborhood and the CTRG surveillance team stationed right outside. Hera eventually walked up to her still downed mother, knife in hand and rose said knife, preparing to deliver a killing blow and then black, all black.**

“What happened?” asked Ahsoka 

“That’s all I remember from that night. I never found out what happened afterwards. Well, apart from my CO telling me that my family kicked me out and disowned me.” Said Hera 

“That must’ve been tough.” 

“It wasn’t easy, the first two years were especially miserable for me. Having a bipolar disorder for most of my adult life wasn’t easy to manage either but I had support from my team and friends, my new family. I will be here for you, I promise.” 

“Thank you but I do want to ask, why are you so sweet and caring towards me. I was taught that Sith were merciless, cruel and evil.” 

“I’m not like every Sith. I don’t let emotions guide my decisions and that sometimes results in rather unorthodox methods of completing an objective that for the outside viewer would seem like a cruel and merciless. The point I’m trying to get to is that the definition of evil is subjective, what some people consider evil is the total opposite of what others think evil means. In my opinion Jedi are evil because the take infants from their families, indoctrinates them into their religion then sends them to die in a war that they started. They take people’s right of choice away from them, they took it from you as well but I gave you it back. Anyways, enough of me talking, get your lightsabers and follow me.” 

Ahsoka did as she was asked and grabbed her lightsabers before following Hera down several corridors before they reached their destination: an interior training arena. The arena itself had a similar layout to the ones in the Jedi Temple but that one was way darker in color, with a more industrial-looking style and the walls sported the same insignia on the walls as Ahsoka’s new garbs. 

“What now?” asked Ahsoka 

“Now we wait, they should be here any second now.” Said Hera as two additional doors on the other side of the arena opened. From one emerged Shaak Ti and from the other Barris. Both were wearing Force jamming binders and were escorted by two CTRG operatives each with electropikes. “The way I began my journey into the dark side was through killing a person that was directly responsible in the slow and painful death of a close friend, death that I saw with my own eyes.” 

“Let me guess, you want me to kill these two because they were instrumental in ruining my future.” 

“Exactly.” 

“I’ll do it gladly.” Said Ahsoka with a cold and unforgiving tone. She then jumped down from the viewing platform into the arena. 

Shaak Ti’s and Barriss’ eyes widened when they saw their opponent. Barriss was the most frightened of the two as she knew full well what was about to happen. What used to be a merciless Sith apprentice showed genuine signs of fear in her bright yellow eyes and expression. Shaak Ti on the other hand was more conservative with her feelings. She was quick to realize the purpose of that fight too. She knew full well that no matter the outcome of the battle would she live to warn the Jedi. When Hera threw them their lightsabers instead of immediately igniting them and charging at Ahsoka like Barriss did, action that resulted in her simply being whisked away by Ahsoka into a nearby wall, she left on the ground in an attempt to call to whatever was left of Jedi she knew as Ahsoka Tano. 

“Please Ahsoka, don’t do this to yourself.” said Shaak Ti as she closed the distance between her and Ahsoka. “I know that you’re still in there! Please, come back to the light!” Shaak Ti continued her plead but was suddenly cut off when Ahsoka out of nowhere dashed at her and driving her two crimson lightsabers straight through her chest. 

“You and your Order made me into this. You should be proud.” Said Ahsoka in a mischievous tone 

A single tear went down Shaak Ti’s right cheek as she fell to the ground motionless, her attempts a complete failure. The time it took Ahsoka to kill Shaak Ti gave Barriss a chance to recover and begin her relentless attacks. It began to extremely annoy Barriss when after minutes on end of noninterrupted attacks Ahsoka’s guard remained intact. As anger began controlling her actions, Barriss became sloppier and less coordinated unlike Ahsoka which kept cool during the entire engagement. Seeing her opening Ahsoka managed to force a lightsaber out of Barriss’ grip and then shortly followed by the second one. Now unarmed, Barriss tried to run away but before that could even happen, she was slowly lifted off the ground and slowly brought closer to Ahsoka which only had one crimson lightsaber lit as she needed a free hand to perform the force choke. Barriss was forced on her knees in front of Ahsoka looking up at the smug of her replacement. 

“This is not over Ahsoka. I will forever hunt your-“ said Barriss as her head was taken off her shoulders by a swift lightsaber strike. Ahsoka stared at her old friend’s dead body for a few moments before she felt someone touch her shoulder. Looking back, she turned off her lightsaber and saw Hera with a smile on her face. 

“Do you think that you have gotten revenge on all the people that wronged you?” asked Hera 

For a moment Ahsoka stood silent but then responded. “As long as the Jedi Order stands my thirst for revenge will not be sated.” 

“Welcome to the CTRG, apprentice.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**_ The Legacy of Darth Terranis – An Unholy Jedi _ **

The Human Federation, on the brink of celebrating two years of unity, had been shattered by the same person that had created it. Nuclear hellfire engulfed most of the major cities on the globe but some were spared. In North America the damage seemed minimal due to the fact that the ICBMs intended for the cities on that continent were intercepted mid flight or right as they were leaving the silo. Of course, casualties still ranged in the tens of thousands as the nuclear warheads still detonated taking soldiers and civilians unfortunate enough to be within the blast radius. Since Washington D.C wasn’t wiped of the face of the Earth, Federation High Command was still able the lead the remainders of the planet wide defense force . Martial law was quickly put into place to avoid even more unnecessary damage and loss of life. Entire divisions began rolling into every major city in North America within hours and quickly and efficiently reestablished order. With the North American populace now under control, the Chiefs of Staff looked outwards to the battered continents. At that moment the only thing they could do is to get in contact with surviving military units and order them to search and tend to survivors. It had limited success but for the moment it was the best they could do until they formed a relief force, something that would take entire weeks if not months. Even with their best efforts the situation looked grim, the initial estimation was that seventy per cent of the population had died, that would mount up to seven billion casualties. 

Five hours had passed since what would be known as the Second Holocaust had happened. Sabine was taken to a nearby Federation forward operating base to be put in medical care for her wound. She was defeated, her lightsaber taken by her victorious sister. She was shaken to the core by the fight , the pure evil that would enable her sister to destroy the plane t they grew up on and vow ed to defend was incomprehensible to her. Sabine had convinced herself that she was the reason why Earth was engulfed by nuclear hellfire. In her mind she had failed Earth and its inhabitants, she failed them because she wasn’t strong enough. 

After arriving to the FOB Sabine was taken to a hospital room to rest and recover. It was determined that her wound was not life threatening but would leave a permanent scar on her face. A scar that ran  from the bottom left of her face, up past the nose and barely missing her right eye . Sabine didn’t yet know the fact that her scar was almost identical to the one she gave Hera  in 2030 after she won against her sister. That battle had utterly broken Hera and fully turned her to the dark side. The only reason why Hera chose to scar her sister and kill her was to break her spirit and will to fight. Also taking their father’s lightsaber that Sabine had inherited after he perished by Hera’s blade added onto the injury.

Half an hour after Sabine was admitted to the medical ward of the FOB a doctor along with a nurse came to take off her bandages and give a last opinion on the severity of her injury. As they unraveled the bandages Sabine could see her mother, Aiden, entering the room. Aiden entered the room with a dim smile, just enough to reassure  Sabine but that would be short lived as they finished taking off her bandages. Sabine was confused at her mother’s expression as it went from mildly calm and happy to  extremely sad and fearful. The doctor quickly analyzed her scar and gave her a clean bill of health. The doctor then left shortly followed by the nurse. Aiden approached Sabine slowly with the same expression of sadness and fear.

“What’s going on mom? Nobody’s telling me anything.”

“I-I don’t know what to say… We-we lost Sabine, we lost.”

“I wasn’t strong enough… I le t her destroy Earth. I failed.”

“We all failed Earth Sabine… we all did.”

“How many died?”

“You need to rest-“said Aiden as she was cut off by someone entering the room, it was Miller.

“Estimated seven billion.” Said Miller. He was immediately given a furious glance by Aiden. “What? She wanted to know. We can’t just filter out things like this.”

“I knew it… She did destroy Earth.”

“Mostly but North America is almost untouched and we’re getting reports from across the globe of military units finding  survivors among the ruble. The fight is not over.”

Miller sounded determined. That put a small smile on Sabine’s face but that quickly faded when she instinctively reached for her belt area and felt nothing. Her face went pale.

“Where’s my lightsaber?” asked Sabine

“No one could find it, Sabine; we believe that Hera took it.” Said Aiden 

“It was father’s… I can’t believe that I lost it.”

“It’s not the end of the world, we’ll pull through. There is one more thing that you should know: the scar…” said Aiden

“How bad is it?” asked Sabine

“You better see for yourself.” Said Aiden as she handed her daughter  a small hand-held mirror.

Sabine again went pale as she saw her scar. For a few moments she stared in awe at the scar before tears began flowing down her cheeks. Without warning she threw the hand-held mirror at such speed that in chipped the wall she threw it at. Sabine then broke down crying.

“This can’t be happening! I won’t become her! No, no, no.”

Aiden tried reaching out to Sabine but she just locked her mother out. 

“Just leave me alone.”

Aiden nodded and without saying anything left the room along with Miller. When Aiden was about to walk out of the hospital ward Miller stopped her by grabbing her arm.

“There’s something you need to know too.”

“What’s the problem.”

“The medic that found her in the field just told me that her irises went yellow when she woke up. It was for a few seconds but he definitely saw it.”

“Oh God, this is all part of her plan. Of course it is.” Said Aiden

“You believe that Hera did this on purpose.”

“Yes, I mean look at Sabine’s scar, it’s a carbon copy of how Hera’s scar looked. She wants to break Sabine. This makes me sick; she blew up Earth just for this specific reason.”

“I can’t b elieve I got engaged to her.”

“We need to think of a retaliation plan.” Said Aiden

“It’s not like we can do much. Her base is thousands of light years away from Earth.” Said Miller

“We’ll find a way, we always do.” Said Aiden as both of them left the hospital ward.

In the following months Project Star Streak would be initiated in order to create a ship that was able to go faster than light. With the help of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, an extremely experienced starfighter pilot and engineer, the project would have its first prototype flights two months after the Second Holocaust . With the prototypes performing excellently the Chiefs of Staff ordered a squadron of these multi-role star fighters be produced along with a dozen transport variants of the craft able to carry two squads of nine each with all of the equipment needed. As the first Vengeance-class multi-role fighters rolled of the production line an operation was concocted. Again, with the help of Anakin Skywalker, the Chiefs of Staff drew up a daring raid on Camp Tempest located right in the heart of the Republic. They knew full well that the raid would not cause lasting damage but it would definitely be a much-needed morale boost to the battered population of Earth. Three months after the Second Holocaust the operation was ready, all it needed was a green light from the Chiefs of Staff. Earth would avenge its dead .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part! Finally! This part just finishes Sabine's arc in this spin-off. New spin-off will be coming, sooner or later. Also remember to wash your hands!


End file.
